Chapter 1 LOST AND FOUND
by AmyRoza
Summary: Bella and Edward meet again after 5 years.They shared a beautiful bond, a bond of love and trust. But unfortunately that bond never made it up to a relationship; It all happened because Edward had to leave. They meet after 5 years in a different background. Bella knows everything about Edward and his life.But what was the cause of his absence? what made him leave her?
1. Chapter 1

UNEXPECTED

I hate sudden changes. They leave a complete mess behind. My life was totally uneventful until my long visit to Forks where my dad lives alone because my mom and him had divorced when I was little. I decided to leave Phoenix not because I wanted a change but because I wanted to give my mom and her new husband a life of their own. Mom was of course against my decision to leave Phoenix as she was completely aware of my distate to Forks; the land of rain mist and cold. She too hated Forks and that's one of the reasons why she left my dad, I think. I love my dad but he is one of those people who actually believe, follow and give priority to their job, I mean job is the most important thing in his life. My dad is Charlie he is the chief of police in Forks. His favorite hobby aside watching baseball is fishing, well I hate fishing. So my visit to Forks I mean my one and half year long stay in Forks happened 5 years ago. This is where my life took a twist. That long but short one and half year turned my life upside down. I forgot to tell you, my name is Isabella Swan works as assistant editor in the Masen Publications, Phoenix. Unfortunately I got transferred! Its not punishment transfer or anything. I am good at my job, yes, I'm proud of that and I enjoy my job. But our branch in Seattle needed some new heads in order to repeat the same popularity and marketing we have here in Phoenix. So they shift me to Seattle! Now the problem is I'm in Seattle and I don't wanna go anywhere near Forks! The last five years my dad visited me here in Phoenix instead.

So we were talking about changes, like I said I hate changes, especially sudden changes. This transfer was unexpected and I have to leave my colleagues here. Anyway the one and only happy thing about all these arrangements was my best friend Rosalie is also coming with me. She is also got a transfer which she is happy about. She is my best friend since college. She is the one who actually made me a little less clumsy and little more brave.

The first day in our new office was actually cool. Our MD was not present so the assistant manager Mr. Emmett Cullen welcomed us. He is a cute hot guy. He was so pleased to meet us, I mean he couldn't actually take his eyes off Rosalie. I suppressed my smile . Rose is so beautiful, men followed her like bees.

Rosalie noticed Emmett's obvious ogling ( He insisted us just to call him 'Emmett') and she seemed to like it. The week passed in a blur. We decided to spend the weekend as a girls' night out. And then Emmett invited us to a party which Rosalie gladly accepted. We arrived when the party is in its full bloom. I hated to go to parties, I still do. But with Rose is there I can't say no. We met Emmett and he was so happy to see us. His eyes twinkled when Rose smiled at him. I think she likes him too. He invited her to the dance floor before they go Emmett told me to go and meet our MD who is apparently his brother. He pointed at a figure who stands a little away from where I stand. Omg! Our MD is here Rose! Do you wanna come? Or are you?.. I smiled at them. She shooed me away and together they went to the dance floor. I arranged my messy hair, I was wearing my blue jeans and black V neck top.

The guy Emmett pointed was standing his back to me. I approached and confidently said '

"Hello there?''

And right there and then he turned his face to me, I never imagined seeing him like this . I can't believe my very own eyes.

I looked at Edward Cullen's too familiar and perfect face after five long years. And his face registered the same shocked and relieved expression my face sure revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Edward?"

Bella.. his expression mirrored mine. I looked at him wothout breathing.. a sudden rush of memories flew past me. I did't know what to ask. I just stared at his beautiful face. And finally I was the one who broke the loud silence between us by blurting out the first word that popped up in my head.

'How'?

Bella..I'm so s..

Bella!? It was not Edward but a familiar voice called out my name.

I didn't even have to turn my head to see who it was. Alice's voice was not that easy to forget. She appeared out of the now too crowded dance floor. I was still looking at Edward, our eyes locked, well it seemed like a staring contest. We didn't know how to break it, anyway Alice helped us. She hugged me. The I noticed tears in her pretty face.

Bella! I missed have you been? Its been five years! Why didn't you call? I asked charlie but at that time you didn't have a cell phone so he gave me your mom's number. But tell me the truth, why did you ignore my calls? Whats it Bella?

I, I..

I didn't have answer to any of her qustions. I just blinked and felt the moisture in my eyes and cheeks. I hugged Alice. I'm out of words, I don't know how to look at her angelic face. Some friend I was.

Bella, tell me how are you? And finally we meet again in Seattle! She smiled and clapped her hands. I missed that action of hers.

'I'm okay Alice' more than okay..No this is unexpected.

Hm, Alice I work in Masen Publication.

What? Wow! This is great! You work in Edward's company. She looked at both of us. I know that look, now its clear, she knew about us.

Ah, well actually I work in one of your brother's company's enterprises. I just got transferred from Masen Publications, Phoenix. I said.

So it seems you didn't know its Edward's company?

Yes, you got that correct Alice. I smiled at her.

This is tottally a surprise. I stated.

So when did you join?

'On Monday.'

But you just saw Edward today, right?

Yeah, at this mention my eyes flickered to Edward's direction and he was not there. A sudden panic shot through me.I looked around, and there he was sitting on a stool lookind at me like he was reading a book. His eyes hide nothing, he was looking at me with an expression which yelled me to hug him and.._slap_ him. Fortunately I did nothing.

Alice handed me a glass of still remember my tastes. God! Did I miss her.

I sat next to Edward, his elbow resting against mine, I can feel his warmth and it was distracting. Nothing has changed at all. I badly want to reach out and place my hand on his, just to make sure that he was there, real and sitting next to me. My eyes scanned the wine glass infront of me without seeing it. I want a distarction, or I will do something stupid, like kissing him or _slapping_ him.

So Bella, meet my fiancé Jasper Whitlock. That's when I noticed the guy standing next to Alice. He was handsome, blond a perfect match for Alice. They looked so cute together.

Hello Bella, I'm Jasper. I have heard a lot about you. He smiled at me. We shake hands, I simply like his smile.

Alice! You are getting married! Congrats babe, I hugged her again. Her face was glowing with happines.

'So tell me everything. How did ya two meet for the first time?'

Before she could answer two muscular hands covered her eyes from behind.

'Em!' Alice squealed. She smacked on his bulky hands and grinned like a four year old. Emmett was laughing too. He picked her up and gave her a bear hug.

Emmett, put her down, you are chocking her. Jasper complained in a laughing voice.

Oy! You are not her husband, not yet.

He put her down; 'haven't seen my baby sister in a long time'. Emmett smiled at me.

So met your MD? And our family? He grinned.

'Yeah.'

Em, Bella and I are friends, best friends! She is the Bella I always talk about. The same one.

What? Clumsy-pretty high school friend Bella? Emmett asked.

'yes' I'm the one. I winked at him.

Bella, this is my brother number 2. Emmett cullen, or bear cullen.

'Yeah, I can see that.' So this is the brother you mentioned living in New York; right?''

God, how did I forget that. It was straight there, infront of me, the sir name 'cullen' simply was recognizable. But what happened to me?

Yes. Alice said, smiling.

You all know each other? Disbelief colored Rosalie's voice. She stared at us with raw surprise.

Its my fault. I never told her anything about my life in Forks. I was a coward.

Yes, Rose. I know Alice and Edward before. But just met Emmett at the office.

Why didn't you tell me? Rosalie asked.

'I never expected to see them here, and Rose meet our MD , Edward Cullen.' His name brought the same thrill in me again.

Rosalie's dumbfounded expression asked for more information and its my duty to give her some more explanation about whats going on, she is one of my best friends anyway, I thought looking at Alice.

'Rose, Alice and I were best friends.'

'We still are'!. Alice added.

'Yup'. I grinned at her.

'We meet again after five years.'

'Yeah!' Alice nudged me.

'And our MD, Edward Cullen is Alice and Emmett's brother. I know him too.'

You know him too? I mean, was he your friend too? Rosalie asked. Her eyes wide.

Edward was looking at me, with the same expression again. Rose must have noticed can hide from her inquisitive eyes.

Yeah, we were friends. So lets go? Its getting late.

Hey Alice, gotta go babe.

Oohkay! But we need to talk. We need a girls' night out. What say? Alice asked me.

Sure! I wanna know more about you and your man. Missed ya girl. I said.

So say, lets meet tomorrow eve?

Deal!. I gave her my cell number and said bye to Emmett and Jasper. Couldn't just ignore Edward, so I nodded at him. I just wanted to get out of there. Rosalie was talking to Edward our..MD. well, I can see him on Monday again. I welcomed and rejcted that thought at the same time. Seeing him without talking to him was just not me. I want to talk to him. Shit!.

Then Rose was beside me and whispered ' Bella, I wanna say a special thanks and bye to Emmett'.

I raised my eyebrow 'hm, already there?'' I smiled.

She winked at me and went back to Emmett.

Meet me at the car , I called out to her.

Sure! Just 5 minutes!.

Told you, she likes him.

I was about to walk then somebody touched my shoulder. I knew that touch so very well I stopped on track.

'Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?' Edward asked.

'Ah, sure. I choked.'

Can I walk you to your car?

'Okay.'

Edward walked beside me. He was peeking at my direction now and then.

Suddenly he took my hand.

I didn't know how to respond. I was perfectly aware of the electricity that simple touch of his hands evoked in me. As always reason vanishes when I'm with him. But right now I don't want that, I want a clear head to think.

But at the same time I want to hear his voice, I want to see his face more clearly, I want to bombard him with a thousand qustions, I want so many things at once. The first sentence he spoke brought back memories; memories I have been trying to forget.

'Bella, I miss you everyday.' Anger shot through my veins like cold water.

'What? Do you?' I spat.

'Bella, I m sorry. I know you are angry , you have got right to be. I hurt you. You must hate me. I'm nothing…'

'Stop..just stop.. I have only one qustion. Why? Why did you go?'

I can see my own reflection in Edward eyes. Somehow we are not walking anymore. I just looked at his now sad painful eyes. I love his green eyes. They only speak truth, I know. 'He can't lie to you Bella' a voice whispered in my brain'.

Bella, please listen. He took both of my hands in his hand. Look at me, I have been waiting for you. I found all the answers we were looking for. Everything is clear now. I want you to trust me please.

What?' What he was saying, hit me then. He found answers? I know how important they are to him. Its about his life. My qustions can wait..

Suddenly I wanted to hold him. Before I know I was caressing his face.

How are you? I asked. I felt tears on his cheeks.

'Fine, more than fine because you are here'.

He took my face in his hands. I touched his beautiful bronze hair. I simply stared at his face, taking him in. His face; his eyes, nose lips, I missed him. He hugged me.

We didn't know how much time had passed. We just stood there wraped in each others arms, loving the feel of home again, missing the warmth of our bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

'Bella?'

Rose's voice broke our embrace. Reluctantly, I went out of the perfect moment we were sharing. Shit! What am I gonna tell her? Its all my fault. I never told her anything about my life in Forks. God! she is my best friend and she doesn't know anything abut me. Well; she has a right to be angry with me. Now she is looking at Edward and me like she has got a lumb in her throat.

'hm, Hello sir. Can I get Bella back?'

OKay, I get it, sarcasm. I scowled at Rosalie what is she thinking!

'Hi Rosalie. You can call me Edward.' He smiled. Look who is talking!

'Sure, Bella?'

What? What is he asking me? I don't wanna go. I have a thousand questions waiting for him. I just looked at him processing my thoughts. I should go. I can't ask anything to him in front of Rose. 'Yeah, I will see you tomorrow?' It was a question, a clear one. He knows it too. So he said, 'yes ,I wanna see you tomorrow. See you at the office then.' His eyes are linked to mine. We just again started the staring contest I think, beacuse Rose tapped me on the shoulder. I kind of jerked back and started to walk toward our car, parked in the other side of the lot.

I can hear Rose saying a quick 'bye' to Edward and she was suddenly beside me.

'What was that?'

'What was what Rose?

'You and our bose? How do you know him anyway? And who is that pixy like girl who announced herself as your _bestfriend!?_ And who am I? Rose is completely irritated.

'Rosalie, I know you are angry with me. Listen, I'll tell you everything.'

Okay, I m all eyes and ears. And I'm not angry, I'm surprised. I know you well for 5 years, or so I thought, but then suddenly everything changes and you are someone different than the friend I know as Bella Swan. I know its silly because people always have secrets they don't even wanna tell their _bestfriends_, but to me its important, because you are more than a friend to me. You know that, don't you?

She just looked at me like I'm a stranger, or I'm in some alternative world. of course, I feel like in an alternative world! ...since I saw him today. Rose needs an explanation.. she is my friend, she is like a sister to me. She is always there when I need her. She is loyal and she is my bestfriend. I want her in my life always.

'Rose.. I'm sorry, okay.?.. I'm sorry I never did tell you anything about my life in Forks.

'you said there is nothing good to tell when I asked about your highs school days.' why Bells? What happened? Is it something you can't even tell me?' I could hear the hurt in her voice.

Rose.. I can tell you everything. Its nothing. Its Edward. I don't know how to explain.

'you two? Edward was your boyfriend?' Rose raised her eyebrows. But you said you never dated anyone'.

'yes, its true Rose, I have never dated anyone. Edward wasn't my boyfriend.

Then what was it? I can see the connection between you two, I mean, Bella, I have never seen you with anyone else before. You go on dates when I begged you to go. And then you ditch it after a few days. The only person you ever dated for more than a month is Jake. And I know how you ended that relationship.' He still has feeling for you Bella'.

Jake was a nice person. He is Rose's friend. We dated for sometime, but we couldn't develop anything more than friendship. He wanted more, but I didn't. I know he still likes me.

Rose, its not what you think. Its..different.

Like what? Rose scowled.

I will tell you. Just wait till we reach home.

'Okay'.

Rose and I have different rooms even though our apartment was small. The place was so warm and welcoming. I liked it. We sat on our couch sipping chilled wine. Rose looked at me expectantly. I know what she is thinking, she wants me to confess. Yes, I have to confess. Thats the right word.

I begin. 'Rose, what bothers you the most? I mean which part?'

Hm, Tell me about you and Alice.'

She is my friend. She was my best friend when I was in Forks.' She is a bright person, I mean she was a good friend to me Rose.'

Okay so you fell in love with her brother? he is hot by the way, our bosse. Rose smiled.

Fell in love is not the right word. We actually, I don't know.

Whats it? you don't know?

Exactly what I said. I don't know. We weren't exclusive. We weren't dating like other people.

'_Enlighten me_' Rose smiled. her face is full of amusement.

I smirked. Rose, you think this is funny?

bells! Thats not what I meant. I'm just curious, you know.

Yup. okay. So let me tell you, I hated Forks. But now I miss everything about my life in Forks, even the bad memories count. Its bittersweet. I went to Forks because my mom remarried and I wanted to give the privacy they needed. She never asked for it, but I know the sacrifice behind it. Its time to move on. So I decided to spend some time with my Dad in Forks. I got into Forks high school and I met Alice. She was always a nice friend to me. She helped me in everything. You know how clumsy I'm. We hung out together. We also had sleepovers and all. Charlie, my dad was so fond of Alice. You know him, he is not very talkative. but you should see him talking with Alice. It was cute. Its like, you can't say no to Alice.

Alice had a boyfriend.

'Jasper? the guy we met today?'

'Nope. Not him'.

'Her boyfriend was Peter, a gangly guy. I mean he was so very vibrant. He was in a music band'.

He hardly comes to school. Alice was so in love with him. And Peter's band decided to go on a tour. Finally they came to Seattle Alice wanted to go. But her parents were so very strict. Fortunately they went to see their grandma in LA. Alice's mom and Dad, Carlisle and Esme were asked me to stay with her for the week, they were nice people. I said its okay and will get permission from Charlie. But Alice's plan nailed me. She decided to go with Peter for the show. It was two days.

'Alice, is that okay?'

'yes baby girl'. I'm going with him. Will be back in two days. And you don't have to tell charlie anything! I mean anything. You just go home and pretend nothing happened. I will be okay. And Charlotte is also coming with me. So it will be fun. I wanted to take you with us, but you won't come. she made a face.

'Yes, I won't. Because its not easy to lie to charlie. He will find out.'

You sure?

Yup.

Okay. Anyway I'm going! she squealed like a kid. I smiled at her.

''Where are you going, Alice dear?"

I gulped. Its was Charlie. He is early from work today. He is a cop.

'Hi dad.' Hi Charlie. Alice said , I can see the fear in her eyes. If Charlie knows about her plan to go with the band, she is screwed.

'Hi girls... So where are you going Alice?' His expression was calm so he must have only heard about the last part from Alice's conversation with me.

But Alice was just stunned and well, she said;We were just..'

'Huh. oh yes, you were talking about your parents visit to LA, right? I just met your dad on the way. I had to go to the hospital.

'To the hospital?' I asked.

Well, remember my friend Billy?, he had a heart attack yesterday.

'Hows he dad?'

He is okay. nothing to worry. Charlie continued..

And, Dr Cullen and I talked. He said about the visit and asked my permission to have Bella at your home for two days, I have to cook myself for 2 days, no worries, he smiled. So I said okay. She will be coming with you Alice.

Alice just blinked at me and chirped, "Thanks Charlie".

So you live here or you two are going to hang out at your place? Charlie asked Alice.

I looked at Alice. She can't say yes because it will get into more trouble. She has already paid 'for the ticket. She can't skip the show. She just looked at me for a reasonable answer. We can't tell the truth. We cannot lie either. So I just said,, I will go to her place dad. You have to work right? and I know its boring to hang out with two teen girls. 'Okay dad'?

Yup. Bells. Take care. Anyway its just two days. I will check upon you girls. So don't worry.

Alice nudged me with her toe. I looked at her pleading eyes.. What to tell Charlie... I processed my mid for an answer.

'Dad, you don't have to check upon us. We will be spending time in and out. Alice got the idea and she added 'yeah, Charlie I'm gonna take Bella to some shopping and all. so we will call you if there is an emergency. we will be okay.

Alice's phone ringed.

Its Dad. "hello dad... 'one sec' she mouthed at me and went out to our veranda.

Okay, then. Bells, don't forget our Sunday Lunch. Charlie said.

Oh yes, 'Sunday Lunch'. Its Charlie's way of knowing how I'm coping with 'new town 'new school crap'. He started it when I first came to Forks. Five months after he is still continuing the routine.

Holy crow. Alice has no escape from this. 'Yes Dad. I won't forget. I will be here for our Sunday Lunch.

'So you pack your things, and Bells, call me'. Charlie gave me an awkward hug and left the room. I can see the worry in his face. My poor dad, if its not for Alice he wouldn't have let me go and stay at their place even its just for two days. He is over protective when it comes to me. And I love that. He missed my childhood. Now he is just trying his best to compensate what he's missed.

Now what to do? I don't wanna go with her, I can't go with her, Charlie will know. Whats the plan? yes, If I can stay just two days at her place _alone_...everything will be alright. Can I do that for my best friend?


End file.
